An Unknown Love
by Peace and Song
Summary: OroroKurt for the first 4 chapters! WHat happens when Kurt accidentally teleports himself and Ororo to the middle of no where...will their feelings for each other change? Will Kurt find out something about himself that he never knew before? [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
It's the middle of the night in the Institute. Storm is showing Nightcrawler to his room (which just happens to be right next to hers).  
Nightcrawler seems as if he is a little child going someplace new. He seems to be amazed by the least little things. Storm watches Nightcrawler's every movement, and tries not to stare.  
Storm is completely in love with this beautiful yellow-eyed mutant. Whenever she looks into his beautiful yellow eyes she yearns to be with him. Nightcrawler is way to shy to approach her, so she knows what she has to do.  
Before Nightcrawler can step into his room, Storm blocks his was and says "I want you Nightcrawler" as she stares into his yellow eyes and approaches him.  
Nightcrawler is wondering why a beautiful woman like Storm would want to be with an Ugly blue mutant like him. He is too afraid to even move.  
While Nightcrawler is unsure of what to do, storm knows exactly what she wants, and she plans to get it. She continues to approach him and says, "We were meant to be together, I know it."  
She traps him in a corner and begins to kiss him softly, but before she can do anything he teleports behind her and goes into his room. Unfortunately for him, there are no locks on the door.  
Storm comes in shortly after, and says to him "Don't fight it, I know you want me"  
Nightcrawler gives up, he can't get away from her, and she just won't give up. Storm walks over to a chair that's in the room and puts it against the door so no one can come in. Then she pushes Nightcrawler on the bed, and gets on top of him. "Talk in your sexy German voice for me" she whispers in his ear.  
"Are you sure you want to do this" before he could finish Storm was already kissing him, and somehow his shirt was already off.  
Before Storm could remove Nightcrawler's pants, she heard the door open.  
"What you two doing in here" asked Professor X. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Darlin! Thanks so much for your support! I really appreciate it! If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't have continued this story, who knows if I would have even remembered I was writing it. Ok anyway back to the story.)  
  
Storm woke up and looked around. What a bad dream she thought to herself. She would never be able to confront Kurt that way. She herself was also a little shy, but not to the extent that she would use her powers to leave everytime some one talked to her. However, that's what made it impossible to talk to Kurt. It seems that every time she tries to talk to him something comes up and he leaves. Maybe he just doesn't like me she thought to herself. He seems to get along with every one else very well, but why is he afraid of me. What have I dont to deserve this treatment? I don't really mean to be so serious all the time. That instant she realized she had a class to teach that day. She sighed to herself and got out of bed.  
  
That's odd, she thought to herself. Why does it smell like sulfur? Then she remembered that when Kurt teleported. Could he have actually been here? Maybe it's just my imagination.why would he come here? He doesn't even like me. She decided not to torment herself further by thinking about it.  
  
After getting dressed, Ororo found herself secluded from all humanity eating breakfast in her classroom. She was used to being alone now. After Jean died she had no one to talk to, no one to share her feelings (thoughts) with. She often cried at night wishing her friend were still there. She couldn't cry in front of the students and her fellow X-Men because she knew how much they looked up to her for strength. Since she was alone, she decided it would be all right to let herself cry. It came to a point where everything overflowed inside her and she had to let it out, or she would drown in it.  
  
She wiped her eyes and when she looked up she saw blue smoke. She looked up and no one was there. She couldn't bother thinking about Kurt now. She was too worried that some one had seen her crying. She opened her classroom door and looked down the hallway even though she knew that she wouldn't see him anyway.  
  
She went back in the classroom, wiped her eyes and cleaned her desk. If she could get one second to talk to Kurt she wasn't sure if she would kill him or kiss him. "I'm so confused," she said to herself. Then the bell rang and students began rushing in. She was scheduled to teach sociology this period, but decided she could use a break so she wrote "Essay" on the board.  
  
Ignoring all the protesting noises from the class, she continued. "Write about something that troubles you, or makes you unhappy." She then said out loud "This won't be graded.think of it as an emotional assignment.I wont read them." The class sighed, and she went back to her desk.  
  
The day passed by pretty quickly, and eventually she was back in her room trying not to think of Kurt or Jean. She decided she would have to leave her room in order to do that because she had so many pictures of Jean that she couldn't count then on two hands.  
  
She wondered around the mansion, and eventually found herself in front of the door that lead to the roof. She touched the doorknob and she wondered why she was where she was. She decided that if that was where she was doing she might as well go. There must be a good reason for her choosing this place compared to anywhere else.  
  
At last she opened the door, and found herself starring face to face with a beautiful blue mutant named Kurt Wagner.  
  
(Cliffhangers stink don't they? Ha ...dont worry though I'll add more. Although I might go faster if you R&R)  
  
Thank you's: Lori, Natalie, Jenni (Farquar), thanks for your support!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! *Thanks people for all their reviews* its nice.so on to the story!!!  
  
"Mein Gott!" Kurt yelled. They stared at each other for a while, and then Kurt said "I am very sorry I didn't mean to."he began to turn away when Ororo grabbed his shoulder. That way he couldn't teleport, or if he did he would take her with him, and that was a risk she was willing to take.  
  
Kurt turned around to face her again. Ororo realized that when Kurt turned around she let go of his shoulder, so her first instinct was to touch him again. She took one of his hands. They were cold. How long has he been out here, she thought to herself. Without thinking she put the hand that she held to her face.  
  
She felt the warmth of her face going into his freezing cold hand. Kurt stepped back. He looked like he was overwhelmed and confused.  
  
Ororo could barely make out the words "Don't go." Before she started crying again. This time it wasn't just crying for Jean, or for Kurt. She was crying for all the times when she really needed to cry but couldn't. She was too deep in her crying to stop now. She didn't care that Kurt was standing right in front of her, she didn't care that some one could have walked up and seen her like this. She just didn't care anymore. She let out all of her tears, all of her sorrows, and all of her burdens.  
  
Kurt stood watching Ororo, and contemplated whether to make his exit now, or to stay and try to comfort the crying weather witch. He really liked Ororo, but not the way most people do. When he looked at her he saw some one who he could admire from afar, but couldn't get close to. Being with her would make him sin, and he couldn't allow that to happen, but he also knew what she needed now more than anything was a friend. Some one she could talk to, someone who would offer a shoulder to cry on, and mostly some one who would understand.  
  
That moment Kurt decided to take it upon himself to be that person. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Ororo stood there expecting the one person she needed now the most to walk (or teleport) away, and leave her there to cry. She didn't bother to look up, because even if he were still there, she didn't want to see the look of pity he would give her. She thought of getting up, and going back to her room, but when she tried to move, she felt cold hands wrap around her. She looked up into soft yellow eyes. "Kurt?"  
  
"Shhh.it's okay." They stood there together in the cold night for about 10 minutes. Finally when Ororo stopped crying she looked up. It felt good to have some one that would not criticize her for crying. "Thank you." Ororo said. She has wanted someone like that for the longest time, and finally now her wish had come true. I want us to be more than friends, she thought to herself. Before, Kurt's face was on Ororo's shoulder. He moved it so he could look down at her as if he sensed her question.  
  
Without waiting for an answer Ororo took Kurt's face in her hands, and brought it down to hers. At first it started out as an innocent thank you kiss, but Ororo couldn't hold back her feelings for the foreigner.  
  
To her surprise he kissed back just as intensely. Maybe he feels the same way about me, she thought to herself. She put her hands under Kurt's shirt and ran her hands up his back feeling each pattern of raised flesh.  
  
Kurt pulled away and gave Ororo a doubtful look. He took two steps back. No, no, no, no, please don't go, Ororo thought.  
  
What to do, what to do? Me+her= sin.I hate this, Kurt thought to himself. He looked at Ororo, and longed to touch her once again, but he couldn't. The words "I can't do this." Escaped his mouth as he vanished.  
  
(Cliffhangers.I don't know why.but I love them!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys, for the long wait, but I had a good excuse.I promise. *Looks at the first excuse on excuse list*.well.there's school. Who doesn't hate school? *Ants crawl in the background* (I got tired of all the crickets getting the attention.ants need love too). Excuse number two.I was kind of mad cuz some people haven't reviewed my story yet *coughs and points to Lori and Teresa*.anywho.*thanks those who already reviewed* ON TO THE STORY!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*She probably hates me now for abandoning her when she needed me. Maybe she really doesn't like me. Maybe she just wants some one to fill the void in her heart that Jean left when she died. Since I was the closest person, she chose mw. It could have been anyone.I'm not special*. Kurt thought to himself as he tried to find a logical explanation to what just happened. He put his pocketknife away and smiles as he reminisced about the kiss. He shook his head. *Why can't I stop thinking about it? I knew this would happen one day. This woman is going to make me die of blood loss. * He tried to overcome his sorrow by thinking something funny, but it didn't work. He took out the knife once again and sighed.  
  
After wiping the blood from the scar he carved on his chest, he looked in the mirror. The place where he had just been cut was now a violet color, but barely contrasted with his deep blue skin tone. He blinked and noticed how bright his eyes looked in the dark. *I wonder if my eyes annoy her.* He thought. Then, he decided it would be a good idea to clear his mind of unclean thoughts. He teleported to his favorite spot. It was a big tree in the back of the mansion.  
  
Ororo was in her bed trying to get back to sleep, but had no lick in keeping her mind clear for more that two minutes at a time. *Why didn't he stay? Maybe I was being too aggressive. I want him so much. I have to see him again. I have to tell him how I feel. I have to tell him I love him. What if he hates me? If I don't go I'll never get back to sleep. I just want to look at him, if he can tolerate my presence then I might actually have to courage to say something to him. I'm getting my hopes up.he's probably asleep. What if he's awake? I might as well go, because I'm not getting any sleep here.*  
  
Ororo got out of bed and looked at her alarm clock. It's bright red numbers glowed 10:00pm. She thought Kurt should still be in his room, so she wondered into the hallway, and moments later found herself staring at his door.  
  
She knocked softly and no one answered. She thought about going back to her room and giving up, but that wasn't an option. If she did that she wouldn't accomplish anything. Besides, things couldn't get any worse than they are now. She knew the doors didn't have locks, but what would Kurt think if he saw her in his room? Without thinking any further, Ororo opened the door slowly, and when she didn't hear any snoring she stepped inside.  
  
Kurt was nowhere to be found. She sighed heavily and decided to go to the roof. Even if he weren't there, she would still get a chance to clear her mind, and think things over.  
  
Kurt hung upside down on the tree. He saw motion on the roof so he looked up only to find Ororo looking around. *Is she looking for me?* he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Ororo looked in his direction and he knew she has spotted him.  
  
(Why end a tradition..Cliffhangers have been my thing, why should I change.but don't worry folks im going to update in like 2 seconds, because I'm so bored that instead of adding one new chapter I will add 2!.or maybe even 3 if I feel like it.it depends on how long I want it to be.Just to let u know.I'm not super woman, I just wrote the story long long ago and, I'm just typing it now, and fixing things.things that I'm not sure I want to put in the story, and things that just make no sense.so lets continue shall we?) 


	5. Chapter 5

(Like I said.I was gonna update soon.so here's the next chappie..personally I think it sucks, but hey I'm only the writer, what do I know?.any flames are welcome!!! . In fact!.I'll have a flaming contest the person with the worst flame for this chapter wins!! . I have to think up a good prize..let the flaming begin!!!! . that sounded gay..)  
  
*What do I say?* Ororo thought as she used her powers to lower herself to the ground. Her mind went blank as she stood in front of the tree looking up at Kurt. She was waiting for him to speak first, but he just stared blankly at her. Ororo decided shoe would just talk until he stopped her so she said whatever came to her mind at the moment.  
  
"I.I.I." Ororo stuttered. Looking into Kurt's eyes and speaking at the same time wasn't exactly the easiest thing for Ororo to do at the moment.  
  
Kurt blinked at her. "Yes."  
  
Ororo looked down at the ground, and singled out one blade of grass in particular to stare at. "I have to talk to you about."  
  
"Yes, I know what you are going to say, but before you tell me that what happened was a mistake, let me apologize for taking advantage of you. I should have known better than to kiss you while you were still getting over Jean."  
  
"NO!" Ororo yelled louder than she had meant to. "I mean.I wasn't going to tell you I didn't like you, or that what happened was a mistake. I was going to say that I ." Ororo swallowed and realized this wasn't the right time to tell him how she felt. " You weren't taking advantage of me. It was the other way around. You felt sorry for me, I took advantage of that, and I lost control."  
  
Kurt lowered himself from the tree, and Ororo noticed he was shirtless and her heart skipped a beat. She knew this was going to make it even harder on her because the only thing that gets her more nervous than Kurt, was Kurt without a shirt on. She started to blush, and hoped Kurt wouldn't notice in the dark. She looked down at the same blade of grass that she was looking at before.or at least she thought it was the same one.She had no idea what to say now and was just waiting for Kurt to say something.  
  
Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and said silently, "If you just want us to be friends-"  
  
"NO!" Ororo yelled, again sorry that she yelled a little louder than she meant to.  
  
"Okay, we don't have to be friends then." Kurt said with a disappointed look on his face. His hands dropped to his side and he began to turn away.  
  
*Hells No! Not this time buddy. You can't get away that easy* Ororo grabbed Kurt's bare shoulder and spun him around. She hoped she didn't do it too roughly, but hard enough for him to get the point that she wanted him to stay. She had to hold back the urge she got say 'stupid boy', or 'you fool'. "Listen, I want to be your friend, but I'd rather be more than friends." Ororo realized she had her hands on his shoulders still. She thought that if she was going to be rejected, she might as well be rejected with her hands on his chest. After all, it wasn't every day that she was able to get that close to him.  
  
Kurt almost fell to the floor when she put her hands on his chest. Kurt looked for something else to look at so that he didn't have to look at her. If he looked at her he probably wouldn't be able to speak. Unable to find something else to look at Kurt closed his eyes. "Are you sure you want that? I'm not saying no.I just want to make sure you know what you're doing." Kurt opened his eyes and felt like slapping himself on the head for being so stupid. *Stupid.Just kiss her already!!! *  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Kurt grabbed Ororo by the shoulders and pulled her towards him. He kissed her passionately then realized that he was going to teleport. This was the first time he had lost control of his powers, and he didn't know how to stop it. When Kurt opened his eyes he realized it was too late. He had no idea where they were, only that they weren't in the mansions backyard anymore.  
  
He would have made a Wizard of Oz comment, but realized it wasn't the right time. He looked at Ororo, and she was just as lost as he was. She looked at him puzzled. Kurt put up both hands and said "It was an accident."  
  
"It's ok, just teleport us back." Ororo said as she realized they were in a forest. She was afraid of closed spaces, and hated insects.  
  
Kurt looked around. "I would.but I have no idea where we are."  
  
(Dun Dun Dun.well.this wasn't supposed to happen in the original story, but I decided to add a little twist.besides it was getting boring.the way I wrote the original story was that they both confess their love for each other and live happily ever after.but that's no fun.so.I decided to spice things up a bit.if I did leave it like how it was then it would be just like all the other Kurt/Ororo fanfics out there.savvy?..and we can't be like every one else.WE MUST BE ORIGINAL!..ok.too much Gollum for me.I need to stop thinking im skitzo..anywho.I think I'll stop here.tell me what u guys think should happen next..o and since I have to say something gay..Flame away!)  
  
Thank you's: Jennifer!! Grassy ass!! (Gracias).for every thing.for the reviews and such.and.who else..*looks at watch* well that seems to be all the time we have for today!! Good-bye..and go watch Reno 911!! Bye.. 


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Well...the last time I updated this story was October 20th of last year. That's like 7 and half months! Well I was getting reviews for this story about my writing, so I hope now, that my writing has improved enough to continue. I'm sorry for everyone who has waited patiently for this, but I will continue the story until the end, then I may write a sequel. Lol...but for now let me take it a chapter at a time.)  
  
An Unknown Love  
  
Ch 6: Lost  
  
Ororo grabbed Kurt's arm, and looked around nervously. "Kurt, did I ever tell you I was claustrophobic?"  
  
"Nein." Kurt slowly shook his head. "Vat is that?"  
  
Ororo leaned in closer to Kurt and said, "It's when you really don't like closed spaces."  
  
Kurt looked around. This was definitely a closed space if he had ever seen one. "Worry not, mien liebe. I will get us out of here." He reluctantly released her from his arm, and teleported up into the tallest tree, to the very top. To his right, nothing, to his left the mansion. He teleported back down.  
  
"Well, we are not far from the Institute. It's directly to our left. The way I see it we could just teleport again and be there in no time."  
  
"Uh...I don't think so." Ororo held her stomach and grimaced.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"No. I feel nauseous."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Kurt felt bad. He could have sworn that he had full control of his powers, but clearly Ororo had an affect on him functioning properly.  
  
"It's ok. I just wasn't expecting it." Ororo looked around. "I can't walk through this forest without freaking out, and you can't teleport us again or I'm afraid I'll vomit my guts out." She tried to make a joke, but it didn't work.  
  
Kurt noticed her attempt at comedy and smiled. "So ve're stuck?"  
  
"Wait. I have an idea." Ororo grabbed Kurt's hand and blinked. "What's happening? I can't use my powers." She let go of Kurt's hand, and looked at her own. "What's wrong with me?"  
Ororo turned to face Kurt, and she saw two figures before the sleeping gas filled her lungs.  
  
When she awoke, she was in a cell. She stood up, and her head ached. She looked around and Kurt was in the opposite corner of the cell still influenced by the sleeping gas they had received. There was a metal collar around his neck. Her arm rose to her own neck. Metal.  
  
"Nice to see you again Ms. Munroe." It was John's voice.  
  
Ororo looked at him from behind the bars. "Where am I?" she asked angrily.  
  
"No worries, Ms. Munroe, we're in Magneto's place. Don't try anything funny because those metal necklaces's you and that blue guy are wearing will prevent you from doing any telepathic communication with the bald handicapped man. O yes, and if you fail to follow orders, Magneto says to tell you that they are also bombs that will explode on command."  
  
"Why are you doing this? How could you turn on us like that?"  
  
"O please, no one liked me at that damn school anyway. Besides, I get certain privileges around here." He smiled and made his exit.  
  
"Great, just bloody great!" Ororo looked at Kurt, and his eyes began to flutter open.  
  
"Vhere are ve?" Kurt said in his thick German accent.  
  
Ororo sighed as she began to tell him what she had just found out.  
  
"This can't be good." Kurt said trying to remove his metal collar.  
  
"Kurt, I wouldn't do that if I were you..."came a voice from the shadows outside of the cell.  
  
"Vhy not?"  
  
Mystique stepped out of the shadows and into the little light that was in the room. "It may explode taking your head with it. I can help you escape."  
  
Kurt looked at Ororo confused.  
  
"Tell me you haven't noticed the resemblance between us." Mystique said plainly.  
  
"Sister?"  
  
"O don't flatter me! I'm your mother, Kurt."  
  
(OK at last I have updated, not isn't that much better than happily ever after? Well Anywho, I shall continue this soon. Reviews quicken the process! Adieu!) 


	7. Chapter 7

(Sorry for el long wait! I have decided to end this story, so I'm not sure how yet though. But I shall figure it out! Here's the story!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the twisted plot.  
  
Dedicated to: Teresa  
  
Chapter 7: Forgive Me  
  
Kurt's eyes widened. "I don't believe you." He narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "You have no right to say such things!"  
  
Mystique sighed. "You were going to find out sooner or later. Tell me you didn't believe that old German family was your own. You don't look like them; you never did fit in with them. It's time you've come to terms with who you are. I'm sorry, you've been lied to your whole life, but I'm trying to do the right thing here. Even if I can't change my ways and leave Magneto, the least I can do is help you escape." She looked down at the floor.  
  
Ororo kept quiet. This was Kurt's business, and she had no right to speak, but she couldn't help but wonder what Kurt was thinking.  
  
Kurt approached the iron bars that separated him from his mother. This lady wasn't his mother, she didn't take care of him, she didn't kiss him goodnight, and she didn't do anything for him. "I know the family I stayed with wasn't my own, but they did so much more for me that you could ever do. They showed me that being different wasn't as bad, and they showed me how to have faith."  
  
"Yeah, and that's why they took you in to join their little circus. They loved you for the money Kurt. I know this. Although you never saw me, it doesn't mean I wasn't there."  
  
Kurt was silent. He was stunned, his whole life he had been searching for the answer to that question. Who was he, and how did he get to where he was? He always knew he would find out, but never this way.  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't have kept you, if I did, they would kill me. If it makes any difference I still care about you and your well being." Mystique said as she entered a code into the lock for the cell, and the doors cell doors opened.  
  
Moments later, John ran into the cell, and there was no one there. "Shit." He cursed under his breath. "Bloody Hell! They were my responsibility." John shuddered and wondered what Magneto was going to do to him when heard that the prisoners had escaped.  
  
John ran down the hall to where Magneto was reading. He looked up. "How are our guests?" he asked calmly.  
  
John gave a nervous laugh. He wasn't sure if he could bring himself to tell Magneto what had happened. By now Magneto had seen the worry in his eyes. He put down his book, stood, and approached Pyro. "What is the matter? Tell me."  
  
"They escaped." John replied.  
  
Magneto's eyes narrowed. He placed his hand on John's head, and ran his fingers through John's hair pulling hard. "How?" He asked pulling harder.  
  
"I don't know." John closed his eyes, and felt lips on his.  
  
Magneto released him, and left the room. John just stood there dumfounded and disgusted. "Bloody hell, I've go to get out of here."  
  
Meanwhile, Kurt, Ororo, and Mystique ran through a metal scrap heap. "This is the quickest way back. Once you get through that door, you will be out of range for the necklaces, and you can safely take them off." She pointed ahead of her. "After that you'll see the mansion to the right." They slowed down as they reached the door.  
  
Kurt and Ororo removed their collars, and thanked Mystique.  
  
Mystique looked down, then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Mother." Kurt said. Tears filled Mystique's eyes for the first time in years.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kurt." She couldn't stop herself from crying. She saw a huge pole of metal flying towards Kurt's back, and turned so that it was heading for her back instead. "Please forgive me..."  
  
Kurt looked up from her shoulder and saw Magneto towards them. He let go of Mystique and saw her body drop to the floor. The pole had hit her in the back and was now wedged into her about 5 inches deep.  
  
Out of rage, Kurt teleported up to Magneto who was hovering above him on a disc of metal. He kicked Magneto in the face, and grabbed him with his tail and pulled him onto the floor. Kurt looked up and saw all of the metal in the scrap yard raise up of the ground. "Uh Oh..." Ororo said.  
  
Ororo tried to get the Professor Mentally, and in a few moments the door opened to reveal light, and the X-men following professor X. They all looked at Mystiques dead body, and gasped.  
  
"Kurt remove Magneto's helmet." Said the Professor's voice.  
  
Kurt started to remove the helmet, but stopped when two figures came and one of them quickly grabbed Magneto and left. The other was a female. She used her power to stop Scott from firing his optical blasts at them. It looked as if she made a shield between her and them, and Scott's blasts were deflected, and hit a wall and the room was filled with smoke.  
  
When the smoke cleared, the first thing everyone saw was Kurt over Mystique's body. "I forgive you mother." Tears swelled in his eyes, and Ororo came to comfort him.  
  
Everyone seemed to be alarmed at this statement except for the Professor. Everyone's attention was diverted when Bobby yelled out.  
  
"John!" he said. John came walking towards the X-men with his arms in the air.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Wolverine said retracting his claws.  
  
(That's IT! THE END! I may do an epilogue, but I donno...if you don't get it or are severely lost, I shall make epilogue for you. Just Comment in the review!!!! Ok toodles loves!) 


End file.
